1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hand tool for pressing telephone wire connectors into a conductive condition with a pair or more of insulated telephone wires previously inserted into an open end of the connector before the pressing action is commenced. More particularly, the hand tool of the present invention relates to specific types of wire connectors commonly used in large numbers in the communication industry and known as B-WIRE connectors. These connectors are specially designed to receive two or more strands of insulated copper wire inserted therein, and the hand tool, in accordance with the present invention, is especially designed to compress the connector to a specific geometry so that the insulated conductive wires are properly connected to form a low resistance, reliable, electric connection without requiring the removal of insulation from the wires and a connection that is capable of withstanding relatively high mechanical stresses without failure.
2. Background of the Prior Art
B-WIRE electrical connectors of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,985 and 3,839,595 have been used in large numbers for successfully making electrical connections between insulated communication wires inserted into an open end of the connector before mechanical crimping or pressing of the connector to establish a low resistance electrical connection and a high strength mechanical connection between the wires and the connector.
In order to insure that a good low resistance electrical interconnection and a strong mechanical connection is accomplished every time a connector is crimped or pressed, a unique hand tool or press is needed for compressing or pressing the connectors into a specific geometry, which geometry is prescribed by the design of the connector system. The hand tool provides a fixed and movable jaw with flat jaw surfaces for engaging a connector placed therein and one of the jaws is movable from an open position wherein there is approximately 10.degree. between the jaw faces to an accurately calibrated, closed position wherein the angle is reduced to approximately 3.5.degree. and a minimum distance between the jaws is approximately 0.074 inches. This precise geometry is achieved after compression of a connector with the tool and is essential to the connector system. The hand tool or press must be capable of repetitively crimping a large number of connectors with reliable assurance that the jaws will always move to the precisely calibrated, fully closed position as described whenever a connector is compressed. This arrangement will insure that a high quality, low resistance electrical connection is always established at the same time that a high strength mechanical interconnection is made between the connector and the wires inserted therein.
Over the years, a variety of overcenter type, toggle locking wrenches, pliers, clamps, and the like such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,910; 2,590,034; 3,192,804 and 4,546,680 have been developed to block and hold many different types of articles.
AT&T has developed a relatively expensive and complex hand tool for pressing B-WIRE connectors and the AT&T tool has an automatic locking system which will not release a compressed B-WIRE connector unless a full compression stroke or crimping operation has been completed. In the event that a user in the field does not complete a full compression stroke when crimping a B-WIRE connector, the connector is positively retained by the jaws of the tool until a full compression stroke is finally completed. In addition, the AT&T tool requires the use of shims for accurately calibrating the final position of the jaws of the tool at the end of a connector crimping stroke.